<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December 5, 2004 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089474">December 5, 2004</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glowering, Amos viewed a creature eating food within a Smallville general store. It certainly wasn't going to prevent him from running errands for Martha and Jonathan Kent. He carried the goods and walked by the animal slowly. He turned to the wide-eyed cashier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December 5, 2004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Superman TAS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glowering, Amos viewed a creature eating food within a Smallville general store. It certainly wasn't going to prevent him from running errands for Martha and Jonathan Kent. He carried the goods and walked by the animal slowly. He turned to the wide-eyed cashier.</p>
<p>Amos tensed when the creature snarled near him. ''I'm not going to take your food,'' he said to it. His eyes widened the minute its tail struck him. Knocked him into a few shelves. Amos dropped everything before he winced. Thankfully nothing was damaged. After Amos stood, he glowered another time.</p>
<p>''Attacking a man of the cloth?''</p>
<p>Amos lifted everything he dropped and carried the items again. He almost used a tentacle from his mouth to attack the creature when it fled. ''I guess it was full,'' he muttered. After he paid the cashier, he returned to the Kents' farm.</p>
<p>Jonathan and Martha smiled the minute Amos placed the items on the kitchen table.</p>
<p>''Thanks,'' Jonathan said. One thoughtful expression formed on his face. ''Oh! We forgot to mention another item we wanted you to get at the general store.''</p>
<p>One of the preacher's eyes widened as he twitched. He watched while the Kents exchanged puzzled expressions. Glowering another time, he walked by them and up the stairs to his bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>